Glamping/A Flower for Poppy
Glamping/A Flower for Poppy is the fifth episode of the sixth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on April 9, 2019. Synopsis Glamping Branch tries to toughen up young Trolls on a camping trip, but Guy Diamond gets in the way. Branch's attempt to implement serious camping gets himself, Poppy and the young Trolls lost until Guy comes to their rescue. A Flower For Poppy Hoping to show Poppy gratitude for find his lost Croco toy, Branch goes with the Snack Pack to find the perfect flower gifts for Poppy, facing danger along the way. Plot Glamping Branch is explaining to CJ Suki, Priscilla and Keith the safety of squishball so they avoid dangers. Poppy stops his explaining of the dangers before it goes too far off the rail with the risks and he skips to the demonstration. He pats the gear Keith should be wearing and it falls apart shocking him. Keith explains he took the safety gear off because it was getting too protect-y. Priscilla criticises the gears colour scheme and CJ can't understand how she can dance in them. Branch pulls focus back on the safety side of things. Branch decides that the easy Troll lifestyle has soften the children and Poppy tries to cut out his safety seminar before Branch continues to go off the rails again. They have a whispered argument and Poppy tells him to stand down when he persists. She offers them snacks in the form of berries but they criticise everything about them and don't eat them. Branch makes his point and states he has an idea. Their going camping. The kids groan about going camping and Poppy suggest she invites Guy Diamond along as e makes everything fun. Branch flashbacks to a bunch of times Guy interrupted safety measures, turning everything into a party. Branch doesn't want Guy to come along. 15 minutes into the hike on their camping trip and the kids are tired. Poppy states that Branch will show how to make do without comforts and Branch proceeds to make a kebab just by kicking a plant and a chair using a Grossums tail to carve wood. Later that evening CJ admits camping is dope but notes tomorrow she'll deny it. As Poppy congratulates him for getting the kids to like camping, they hear dance music. To his horror, Guy shows up and destroys their tent. Guy states he loves camping while Branch states his vehicle critter is not "camping" calling it "glamping". Branch tries to reel back in the camping trip but Guy proceeds to attempt to out do everything Branch does, with successful results. Branch complains to Poppy that everything serious Branch does, Guy glitters up. Poppy admits Guy comes on strong but tells Branch to talk to Guy about it. Guy stops everything and says they should be getting back to basics, proceeding to pull out a hottub. This even gets Poppy to join in, and as Branch is left soaked, Branch decides he isn't going to let Guy ruin camping. Branch gets everyone up early the next morning and states their surround by inst-ivy which could sprout up at any moment but they should not look it up. Branch sets up a new site but soon hears Guy so moves the camping site. He calls that there are Snakes everywhere and force them to abandon the tent and run off. After running off, Poppy decides its time to go home and the kids agree. Branch then realises their lost. A loud snorting sound attracts their attention and Branch sees a muck-wallower but he states its fine. Despite saying their harmless, he is knocked out by it. When he wakes, Poppy screams at him they were captured when he asks how they got inside its home. Branch doesn't understand what they want with them as they don't eat Trolls. The muck-wallower then uses the Trolls hair to scrub himself clean to avoid going to bed dirty. With the Muck-wallower now asleep the 5 Trolls attempt to escape. They fail as Guy finds them in his loud critter vehicle, with Guy thinking he had come to the rescue. Guy wakes the Muck-wallower who blocks off the entrance that Guy made.Poppy and Branch are not happy, in particular Branch doesn't even know why Guy is there. Guy states he saw it drag them in and thought it was his chance to be the hero but Branch states he failed. Branch in his anger admits that he moves the camp site away from Guy, upsetting Guy. Branch states that he took the kids camping to get them to leave behind the comforts of the village and it was working until Guy "Guy-ed" it up. The others feel Branch is going too far, but Guy understands. He explains that as a Glitter Troll, and as the Glitter Troll, he is about living the high life and glamouring everything up. However, he is limited in what he can achieve and needs to embrace weird and different things. Branch's eccentricities offer Guy a chance to try new things and he often wants "in" on what Branch does for a reason as there is nothing more weird and strange then Branch, Guy states he is always trying to impress Branch. The groups attention turns to the Muck-Wallower and Poppy states their still blocked in while Priscilla notes the Trolls are a luxury the Wallower will not give up. Branch gives the Wallower Guy's glamping gear and the Wallower immediately takes to his new luxury item. As the group leaves, Poppy turns off the light of the Glamping gear leaving the Wallower in darkness, ending the episode. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Priscilla *CJ Suki *Keith *Guy Diamond *DJ Suki Episode Ranking How good was "Glamping"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) A Flower for Poppy Branch is asleep in his bunker with Gary next to him. Poppy wakes him with a "Surprise" and he jumps on alert even attacking his own pillow. Branch then ceases and wonders how Poppy got in. Poppy says Smidge let her in - she has been hiding under his bed for 2 days. Smidge coughs and says they need to talk about his Dust Bunny situation and Branch says they need to talk about boundaries. He asks why the girls are in his bunker and Poppy says to celebrate Branch's quarter-birthday. She gives him a present - Croco, Branch's toy he lost when he escaped from the Bergens. Poppy states that she found him buried in the tunnels outside Bergen town. Poppy throws off a weeks worth of digging as nothing as it was for a friend. She leaves to celebrate the 4th Day of the anniversary of Harper's tenth art show. At the group meeting Branch, Smidge, Biggie and twins Satin and Chenille meet up to talk about their gifts. He introduces himself, Branch mentions he made a passing comment on Croco 6 months ago. Poppy's half birthday is coming up but no Troll can match her thoughtfulness. They each tell of the time they recieved a gift from her and Branch states they will not let this be a set back. Smidge suggests a pinata, but after seeing the brutal looking results even Smidge is ashamed of her suggestion. Biggie suggest a group gift but the twins state they'd only be giving part of a gift and thus only saying part of "I love you". DJ falls out of a tree at the moment Branch says the perfect gift idea won't fall out of a tree and DJ states she overheard Poppy asking the florist for a particular flower. DJ said she was hit with the idea for a perfect gift - a sandwhich. Branch states DJ has the right idea to the surprise of the others, but he states not the sandwich but the flower she was asking about. They don't know what flower she referred to so ask King Peppy. He states he remembers it like yesterday and then proceeds to remember hiking with Branch yesterday. The group remind him their talking about Poppy's flowers. He draws one from memory but the picture was terrible and states his memory isn't good. He shows a picture and states with it he can draw it perfectly. The group just asks for the photo and take a map after King Peppy states he found them in the Grotto of the Flowers. They arrive at the first destination the The field of blossums the Field of Grossums. They run through the field in a hurry. Branch spots birds, but Smidge states the birds only eat nectar from a certain kind of flower. The one she points to however is shaped like Troll hair. They rush it and arrive at the Kabloom Shrooms, as Branch says their name he is sent flying by a mushroom. As the others ask if it was "Kabloom Shroom" or "KabloomShrooms" they too are sent flying. They arrive at the cave but find a single bloom left and to the horror of the group, that means if they all give it to her that counts as a group gift. DJ suggests a Sandwich again and Smidge suggest she picks the flower - and runs. The others run after her. The make their way back to the village each stealing the flower from each other. During the fighting, one of the birds makes off with the flower leaving the group with nothing. The group can only give her a Sandwich now. Branch states its not over and asks if Poppy were here what would she say, and the others reply "Don't listen to Branch", which is what she usually does but what would say do. The Twins hair is used and Mr. Dinkles is sent flying after the flower. He grabs it in his mouth, stealing it from the bird. Mr. Dinkles falls next to Poppy giving her a flower. She turns to the Trolls and they admit its a group gift ashamed of themselves. Poppy is not upset about the group gift but states all of them mean a lot to her and she cherishes every moment with them. She shows them she has an item that means a lot to her from them. Besides she she has a lot of the flowers as her father went and picked the rest as "the idea just came to him", not remember it was the group that gave him the idea in the first place. Episode Notes *This episode confirms Branch was in the escape from Bergen Town twenty years ago, this is already know s he was seen at the Troll Tree when Grandma Rosiepuff was taken, but he was never seen actually escaping. Branch is in awe of getting Croco back and Smidge knows the reaction too well, the over-welling sensation of receiving a gift from Poppy - followed by overwhelming guilt that no gift back can ever live up to this. Smidge tells Branch to tell her about it at the Poppy Present Support Group. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Satin and Chenille *Smidge *DJ Suki *King Peppy Other *Gary *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "A Flower for Poppy"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes